User blog:Battlefan237/Axis Civil War - Individual Edition : Hans Landa (IB) vs. Minura (Ip Man)
Duels between units & groups of Nazi Germany and Japanese Empire have always been fairly common among the battles of DF. However, when it comes to fictional incarnations of them, there have only been few, and most of those battles are focused on fictional groups & teams. Today, let's pick two fictional individuals from the respective states and throw them into a match of death to determine in the end who is the deadliest warrior. Hans Landa, the cunning and remorseless Nazi officer who not only slaughters the innocent with no remorse, but also turns against his own side when he foresaw the doom of the Reich. Miura, the ruthless but honorable IJA officer whose obsession with martial art led to his demise at the hands of Ip Man. In this match between quick wits and deadly fists, only one of them will survive. Hans Landa Bio= Hans Landa is an Austrian SS officer stationed in occupied France, nicknamed "The Jew Hunter" because of his ruthlessly uncanny ability to find fugitives hiding in the most unlikely of places. Ambitious and opportunistic, he does not share the Nazi ideologies of the Aryan race, and only performs his duties because it is what he is ordered to do. Nonetheless, his executions are performed with terrifying efficiency, and he is one of the most favored officers in the area. He assists the Basterds in their mission to assassinate Adolf Hitler when he finds no viable alternative that ends well for him. Securing safety and a full pardon for his war crimes, Landa expects to be transported to the United States, but Basterds leader Aldo Raine had other plans for him, in an attempt to prevent Landa from ever leaving his Nazi past behind him, Raine carves a swastika into Landa's forehead. |-|Melee= Hans Landa carries an SS dagger, complete with a sheet and a chain lanyard.It is approximately 350 - 370 mm in length (real life length of SS-Ehrendolch). |-|Sidearm= *Walther P38 *1050 ft/s *50 m *8-round magazine *9x19mm Parabellum |-|Rifle= *Karabiner 98k *7.92 x57 mm Mauser *500m *760 m/s *5-round stripper clip Miura Bio= General Miura is a karate master and IJA officer who was in charge of Foshan during Japanese occupation of Guangdong. Being a martial-art enthusiast,Minura set up a Dojo in the city after learning about the city's martial art traditions and the large number of Chinese martial art dojos in the city.Minura would allow Chinese martial artists to engage in martial art duel with martial artists in IJA.Anyone that beat IJA officers could receive bonus in the form of food or money.However,although the rewards sounded nice,losing the match would likely result in death for the Chinese challengers, for Minura turned a blind eye against his subordinates beating the martial artists to death or executing them with firearms when feeling insulted by their victories. Miura himself would also engage in matches against challengers. After beating a former student of the legendary martial artist Ip Man to death, Ip Man himself came to the dojo to challenge Minura.After witnessing Ip Man casually overpowering ten skilled IJA martial artists, Minura imprisoned Ip Man and challenged him to an open fight.Althought Minura trained hard, he eventually suffered a humiliating defeat at the hands of Ip Man due to his arrogance and over-reliant on raw power. When the war ended Miura committed suicide. |-|Melee= Unlike stereotype IJA officers in films, Miura doesn't use any bladed melee weapons. Instead, his body is his most lethal weapon.He is a proficient hand-to-hand combatant, thanks to his mastery over karate.He easily overpowered several Chinese martial artists and killed one of them by snapping his neck with his arms.He also put up a decent fight against the legendary martial artist Ip Man. |-|Sidearm= *Nambu Type 14 *951 ft/s *50 m *8-round box magazine *8x22mm Nambu |-|Rifle= *Arisaka Type 38 *6.5x50mm Arisaka *366-457m *762 m/s *5-round stripper magazine X-factors (Landa-Miura) Experience (75-85) Little is known about the exact lives of both characters outside the period during which their respective movies took place. However, it was clearly established that Miura, as a high-ranking officer, participated in the Japanese Invasion of Guangdong and probably Operation Ichigo. Aside from army experience, Minura is also an experienced martial art dueler and likely fought others in martial art duels before the film. Landa, on the other hand, while having been in SS since annex of Austria, was mainly in charge of information-gathering and other activities such as hunting down unarmed jewish people who took shelter in abandoned places and homes of other people - a notorious practice which he built his reputation on. Training (80-95) While both received standard training of their respective armies, Miura received extensive training in martial art, especially karate, which he expertised in. Intelligence(90-75) Hans Landa is highly-intelligent. Not only is he skilled in his profession (information-gathering, hunting down jewish refugees, anti-sabotage), but also he is smart enough to foresee the impending doom of the reich and his terrible fate after the reich's end. He also succeeded in manipulating the situation into his favor by spotting the basterd's plots, capturing them and making a deal with US government whcih secured his safety and full pardon for his war crimes. Miura, while not being stupid, was too stubborn and arrogant to admit his defeat & flaws, which ultimately resulted in his humiliating failure in match against Ip Man. Combat (65-95) While Landa easily overpowered an actress, he was not exactly the best when it comes to physical brawls judging from his appearance and helpless struggle against Aldo Raine. Miura, on the other hand, is a highly-skilled combatant who put up a decent fight against Ip Man and claimed victory over several skilled Chinese martial artists. Troops(80-85) Both are accompanied by standard SS/IJA in their films.But some of Miura's soldiers receive training in karate as well, and one of them, an officer named Sato, was somewhat of an expert marksman. Battle Landa leads four of his subordinates to assault Miura's dojo in Foshan in order to kill Miura. Miura, Sato and three other IJA soldiers are present in the Dojo. Both will be accompanied by four of their men. Category:Blog posts